Because of Cake
by omnomnivore
Summary: Why did Jane think she and Maura were having two different conversations when Maura was just checking for Kaylin's DNA? Spoilers for 3.06, Money Maker.


A/N: Alright-y, Tuesday's episode of Rizzoli & Isles was among my favorites if only because of the scene with the cake. If you didn't see it, then be warned… I have a couple of spoilers. Well… a lot of spoilers and a bit of paraphrasing.

SPOILER ALERT FOR MONEY MAKER! 3.06

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rizzoli & Isles, I do not make any money from the writing of my story and I'm just playing around with the lines from 'Money Maker.'

* * *

Once Jane had controlled her laughter from Frankie and Frost's display she started to think about Maura and Hope. She dearly hoped that Hope would accept that Maura was her dead daughter, but she knew the chances were slim. She also knew how devastated Maura would be and she didn't know if she could handle herself as well as she did when Ian left. Jane had to physically stop herself from holding Maura as a lover would and running her hands through her hair while murmuring sweet nothings. Well, maybe not that last part, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Maura anymore. Not when Marissa had provided such a poor distraction. Jane couldn't even remember how Marissa had ended up in her bed that night, let alone why she kept coming back. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw what Maura was working on.

"Is that last night's dessert and am I about to get sick?" Jane asked as she walked into the lab.

"I think we're a match…" Maura stated with a sullen face.

"Uh… You're not really my type…." Jane said as she cursed inwardly.

"Me and Kaylin," Maura tries to clarify.

"I think we're having different conversations…" Jane realizes. _'No shit Rizzoli…'_

"Kaylin needs a kidney,"

"So you're going to make it out of that cake?" She asks the first thing that came to her mind. _'Just shut it, Rizzoli… Just shut it…'_

"Of course not… I'm going to give her my kidney." Maura responded.

"You can't just give her a kidney." Jane said. _'Well, actually, idiot… she can. Stop speaking Jane…'_

"It's my kidney! I can give it to whomever I please." Maura replied indignantly.

"You need help getting it out?" Jane asked as she held up the scalpel. _'Now you're just being an ass…'_

"Why are you so against this, Jane?" Maura asked, close to tears.

"I don't know… It just doesn't feel right." _'That's the best you could do? It doesn't feel right? Gah!'_

"There has to be more than that. Does this even involve Hope?" Maura pleaded.

'_Oh, no… Not the close-to-tears eyes. I can't tell her, but I need to, but then I would have to explain Marissa. Nope, not happening.' _

"I can't tell you…" Jane said as she backed out of the lab.

"You mean you won't tell me? Is it really so bad?" Maura questioned as she followed Jane.

"It is for me. And maybe for you…" Jane said as she escaped upstairs.

* * *

Jane had managed to avoid any personal conversations with Maura until Hope had stormed out of Maura's house with Kaylin. She needed to be there for her, but she was having a hard time trying to keep her emotions out of it. As Jane offered Maura another tissue, Maura pushed it away and said, "No, I'm all cried out. I will work through this, but I need to know what's bothering you."

"You're not going to leave that alone are you?" Jane winced. _'I really couldn't leave well enough alone earlier, could I…'_

"Not when I can see how much pain you're in." Maura said as she rested her hand on Jane's forearm.

"I'm not ready for this conversation, Maura. I don't even know how to start…" Jane said as she got off the couch.

"Then start from the beginning," Maura sensibly said.

"There isn't a clear cut beginning and the middle is what I'm worried about." Jane answered without answering.

"What could possibly be so important that you refuse to tell me?" Maura asked, hurt by Jane's repeated refusals.

"You, Maura, you… I could lose you." Jane said through clenched teeth, hoping her face wouldn't betray the tears about to fall.

"Me? But what… Oh. Can you let me think about this? It's too much at once…" Maura said as realization dawned on her.

"Of course…" Jane said as escaped to her apartment.

* * *

Jane had been lying in bed for what felt like hours before she heard a soft knock on the door. She rolled out from under her covers and stood on the other side of her locked door before gathering the courage to open it.

"Maura?" She asked before she recognized Marissa standing in the hallway.

"Were you expecting her tonight?" Marissa asked as she entered the apartment.

"No… I just, we, I… Forget it…" Jane mumbled before giving up on voicing her thoughts.

"Should I leave?" Marissa asked as she tried to study Jane's face in the dark of her apartment.

"Yes… No." Jane sighed before she grabbed Marissa around the waist and pulled her close. Jane gave one more second of thought for Maura before losing herself in kissing Marissa.

* * *

Jane woke up the next morning to curtains being opened wide.

"Wha… Maura?" Jane said as she tried to wake up.

"You tell me you have feelings for me and then you go home and have sex with your neighbor! You can't toy with people's emotions like that!" Maura berated as Jane pulled her sheets around her body.

"How did you even know Marissa was here?"

"I saw her leave this morning when I came to talk to you. Apparently you forget easily!" Maura accused.

"I didn't forget… but I tried to. The way we left things last night made me feel as if there was no chance of anything happening between us. So when my fuck buddy showed up, I said yes." Jane defended herself.

"I said I wanted to think! That means I need to analyze every action and emotion tied to you. I needed to decide if I had feelings for you that were other than friendship. I thought and I decided and then I come to find a young woman doing a short walk of shame from your door to hers. Speaking of her, how long has that been going on?" Maura explained.

"About a year now… Which is around the time I figured out I'd fallen for you. She really was just my distraction from the reality of loving my best friend. I don't think I ever would have told you if you hadn't figured it out…" Jane answered.

"I don't like fighting with you, Jane, but you made a bad decision last night and on top of what I'm trying to handle with Hope, it's just too much… As of this moment, we are only colleagues until I can untangle all of my emotions. Angela is still welcome at my house, but you are not. Goodbye, Detective," Maura said as she left the room with her shoulders shaking.

'_Look what you've done now Rizzoli… The second time in as many months where she won't talk to you…'_

* * *

A/N2: This is only my second attempt at writing Rizzles… I liked it, but it felt cliché and not as well written as it could have been, but that's what happens when I just want to get a story up... What do you think? And yes, this only chapter one. And anyone else love when Jane tells Maura she could probably do an autopsy by now?


End file.
